Learning To Walk Again
by ameggy26
Summary: John Egbert is like every other 14 year old. He sits around watching movies all day and wants to leave his named stamped on the world. Although there is one thing holding him back. How will he relearn to do the simplest things to over come the hardest of challenges in life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n-****Hi this is just something are started and have kind of kept writing I have up to chapter 4 written already! YAY! If you are reading any of my other stories I don't know when I will update those again. Anyway enjoy something kind of new for me to write like this.**

* * *

Learning To Walk Again- Chapter 1- Wanting To Make That Mark.

I mean I don't like being noticed but I can't say I hate it. Sometimes I want to blend in with the crowd and fit in. But then again I don't want to be like anyone else.

I want to make my mark. I want to leave this world with my name stamped on it. I don't want to be forgotten. I don't want to be unheard. I want to be the one that helps others. Not the one that needs the help.

My name is John Egbert. I am 14 years old. I don't have many friends. In fact I only have Internet friends. They all live miles away. And here I am sitting on a school bus dealing with jerks.

"Hey Eggy, have you ever heard of Humpty Dumpty?" Josh Underwood said from the seat behind me.

(I've known Josh since we were in third grade and he hasn't left me alone since then.)

"Yes, I have Josh," I answer preparing for the humility heading my way.

"Oh good," the bus pulled to school and we stood up to get out," Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall," Josh stood behind me as we got out," Humpty Dumpty had a great fall," Josh said as he pushed me down the stairs of the bus.

I fall straight on my stomach. My face smacking the ground hard enough that there was a loud cracking noise from my nose. I heard a few chuckles as I stood up covering my nose.

Ignoring the pain I walked to the bathroom grabbing a hand full of paper towels. I look into the mirror while wiping blood off my face.

"Fuck," I mutter as I bring my face closer to the mirror to examine the damage.

Blood continued to flow from my nose. But that was the least of my problems. I was completely sure my nose was broken. The displacement almost made me sick right there.

"Holy shit dude. You might want to go to the nurse," some kid said as he came out of a stall.

"Yeah," I sighed holding a clean paper towel to my face.

"Hey your that Egderp kid," the stranger pointed his finger at me.

"Egbert," I began to leave.

"What?"

"My name is John Egbert. Egderp is a stupid nickname," I opened the door exiting the bathroom.

Walking through the hallway was always the most annoying part about school. Navigating through the people to make sure you head the right way was hard enough but to find a new route somewhere different than usual involved a lot of pushing and shoving. None of which ever came from me.

I was use to it though. I don't really care if I bump into people. I just didn't want my blood all over them so I was I little more stiff than usual. And I was scared out of my mind when I was pulled to the side.

Josh pushed me up against the locker. He seem to not care about the state of my nose because he pinched it tightly. I winced in pain but held my voice back.

Josh let his grip lose, " Hope you didn't think I was done," he forces me to look down the hallway, opposite of the direction I wanted to go, "Walk to that bathroom there and I promise I'll make it shorter then I plan to."

I nodded heading towards the bathroom. Josh's footsteps closely behind me. I gulped as I pushed the door opened to the least used bathroom in the school.

I threw the paper towel in the garbage. My nose has stopped bleeding by now but I had a strong feeling it was going to start back up soon. Probably because I was pushed up against the wall.

If this was three months ago I would try to defend myself from the upcoming attack. If this was a year ago I would've screamed for help. But it's not. So I stand there and take it like a man.

"Why did you have to use paper towels? I'm going to have to break it even more so this whole situation doesn't look weird," Josh said pinning me to the wall. He grabbed my glasses throwing them to the ground. I stared at him as he stepped on them. I sighed out of annoyance, those were my extra pair.

"I'm sorry Eggy but those aren't the only thing I plan to break," Josh said grabbing a handful of my hair. And pushing a stall door opening and dragged me in, "I've always wanted to try this," he said holding my head over the toilet, "let me know how it goes."

The next thing I know my head is in a flushing toilet. I gripped the toilet seat trying to push my head out but Josh still had his hand over my head push me back down. I thought maybe I'd get free but all hope was lost when I heard the toilet being flushed again. Against better judgement I continued to try to get out but wasn't able to.

I was on my hands and knees breathing heavily, my head over the toilet, Josh standing over me. He kneed me in the side a few times before I yelped falling over. Josh just laughed forcing me up and back up against a wall.

"You know anyone else in their right mind would scream for help," Josh twisted my nose even more out of place.

"But where's the fun in that?" I muttered ignoring the fresh blood coming out of me nose.

My attacker seemed to smile as he gripped my hair once again and forced my head into the mirror. I screamed in pain feeling shards of glass rip my scalp open. "I thought we agreed it was more fun if you kept your mouth shut," the voice stung my ears as Josh threw me to the ground and began to kick me. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut hoping to remain as silent as possible.

The kicking and punching and being thrown around continue until everything became black.


	2. Chapter 2

Learning To Walk Again- Chapter 2- Almost Losing It All

**A/N- Hi, I really didn't want to write this chapter, but I couldn't leave it out. So here is a sad saddle episode. Next chapter the other beta kids are mentioned and they WILL be in the story. when writing fanfiction I seem to like to just pretend some characters aren't real. I'm not really sure how to bring any trolls in. Leave a review or PM me what you think I should do. **

* * *

**Third person**

Josh lifted the lightweight boy so he laid across the sinks. He placed the boys head so it was on the edge of the sink but facing the faucet. Josh turned the sink on then left the black haired boy in the bathroom alone.

* * *

Coach Phillips walked down the hallway. He was on his way to the gym when he heard an odd noise from the bathroom. He went to the door putting his ear on the door. He heard a noise the was a mixture between a choking and spitting noise along with running water. Coach opened the door.

The sight Coach Phillips walked in would of gave him a heart attack if he was twenty years older. But he could not freak out not now. Coach looked out into the hallway spotting a student.

"Hey! You! Get the nurse now!" Coach shouted. The student nodded running away.

Coach ran to the boy on the sinks lifting his head out of the overflowing sink. Then picked up the battered boy placing him on the ground. He took the boys hand checking for a pulse. When he couldn't find it he moved to the next. Failing to find it once again he checked the young teenagers neck. Not finding a pulse in the body Coach pulled out his cell phone dialing 9-1-1 and putting it on speaker. With the cell phone next to him the young gym teacher started CPR on the boy.

"9-1-1, what is the state of your emergency?"

"I am in the boy's bathroom of the south wing first floor of James W. Anderson High School. I am currently performing CPR on a student," the coach feed out information.

"Alright sir. Do you know the student's name?"

"No. I mean I might but I'm not sure."

"My dear god," the school nurse entered the bathroom.

"The EMTs and police are on their way sir. Is there any way of learning the boy's name?"

"Yes. Sandra can you search for ID?" Coach look frantically at the nurse continuing the chest compressions.

"Y-yes," the old lady rushed the the boys side and searched his pockets finding a wallet. She pulled out the school ID, " Jonathan Charles Egbert," she read off.

"Thank you," the lady on the phone spoke.

"Come on John," the coach said trying to ignore how tired he was becoming.

"We have a detective on the phone with Mr. Egbert's father. Sir, may I please have your name?"

"William Phillips," he looked at the nurse, "Go make sure the EMTs aren't going the wrong place."

The nurse ran out of the bathroom.

"Come on John. You can do it," Coach said quickly checking to see if the boy was breathing again. With a sigh of relief the man listened the soft breaths of John.

"Ma'am he's breathing," Coach said picking up his phone.

At that moment the EMTs rushed in with a stretcher. They went straight to work checking over John making sure he was breathing. They slowly lifted the boy on to the stretcher.

"Hello Sir I'm Detective Fredericksburg from Anderson Police Department," the man flashed his badge, "Can you tell me what happened here?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Coach Phillips said spotting broken glasses on the ground.

* * *

Mr. Egbert rushed into the hospital front desk. He received a phone call from a detective at the police department. Saying that his only son had been badly injured.

"Hello, My name is Douglas Charles Egbert. My son, Jonathan Charles, was brought here about an hour ago," Mr. Egbert said to the nurse behind the counter.

"I'll let Doctor Burns know you are here right away," the nurse picked up the phone.

Mr. Egbert sat down in the waiting area picking at his suit jacket's hem. He couldn't imagine what could've happened to his son at school. The school he sent his son to five days a week thinking it was safe.

A doctor made his way of to the worrying father, "Hello Mr. Egbert, I'm Doctor Burns," he sat down across from the other man, "I treated your son when he came in. Your son seemed to have been attacked. He has multiple cuts and bruises, 3 broken ribs, chunks of mirror were in his scalp, and signs of water in his lungs. Mr. Egbert when Jonathan was found he wasn't just unconscious, but also wasn't breathing."

"But he's alive right?" Mr. Egbert struggled to understand everything going on.

"He's in coma. We have no clue for how long. But Mr. Egbert when he wakes up he might not be the same. There was a lot of brain damage. He can wake up not knowing how to talk, eat, swallow, or walk. You need to be prepared for the worse," the doctor stood up.

"C-can I see John?"

"Follow me," Doctor Burns lead Mr. Egbert to John's room, " His belongs that were with him are in the top drawer of the nightstand. I'll leave you alone with him," the doctor left.

The Dad stood there looking at his son in the bed. An IV sticking out of his arm. Heart monitor beeping steadily and a tube pumping oxygen into him forced into his mouth. The dad walk silently to the seat next to the bed. He grabbed the boy's hand and slowly started to sob. He wasn't able to do anything for his son. He felt so useless.

* * *

A/N- Pretty please leave a review. Mott sure about the next update for my other story will be. That review box is calling you send me something even if you are just sating hi.


	3. Chapter 3

Learning to walk Again- Chapter 3- The Sleeping Boy

* * *

It had been four days since John was brought to the hospital and there was still no signs of him waking up. He laid there almost perfectly still his chest slowly moving up and down.

Mr. Egbert sat in the chair next to what could very much be his son's death bed. He had his laptop opened. One hand wrapped around his sleeping child's hand and the other away working on the computer. The old man did as much work as possible at the hospital wanting to be with his son. He had all meetings with the police, and school workers at the hospital not wanting to go too far away.

The room stayed pretty silent besides the steady beeping of the machines. There was also the occasional chatter between Mr. Egbert and John's assigned nurse, Nurse Clara. She was a nice young woman who always talked to John as if he were awake when his father wasn't around.

Mr. Egbert sat there answering emails about where he was and when he was getting back to work. When all of a sudden a loud buzzing noise came from the nightstand. Mr. Egbert closed the laptop and stood up. He patted John's hand walking to the nightstand. He placed his laptop on top, then opening the draw. He picked up his son's phone. 'Call from Dave Strider' read the screen.

"Hello," Mr. Egbert answered the phone.

"John Fucking Egbert what hell is wrong with you? Me, Rose, and Jade have been pestering and texting you for almost four fucking days. You have no fucking right to just disappear without some douchebag reason. You have Rose and Jade worried sick about you. You better go text. No. Call them when am done flipping shit at you," Dave Strider screamed through the phone.

"Mr. Strider please calm down," Mr. Egbert said when he had a chance.

"CALM DOWN! YOU'RE TELLING Me to wait. That wasn't John's voice. Who the hell are you?" Dave huffed into the phone.

"Mr. Egbert, I'm John's dad," he said calmly.

"Where's John? Is he okay? Did he get in trouble?" Dave said nonstop.

"Dave there isn't really many ways to say this but John is in the hospital. He was attacked in school the other day and he's in well he's not," Mr. Egbert stumbled over his words," he's in a coma."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Is there anything I can do?" Dave just tried to hold himself together.

"There isn't much I can do myself. I just try to spend as much time as possible with him," he looked over to his sleeping son.

"Um, sir, I'm home schooled by my bro. If it is cool with him can I fly to you guys and come and see him?"

"Of course just call John's phone to let me know if you are coming," Mr. Egbert said.

"Thank you. Goodbye," Dave hung up.

Mr. Egbert placed John's phone in his pocket. He looked down at the draw. The dad has not put time aside to look at everything that was put in the draw. Sitting neatly were John's wallet and his broken pair of glasses.

The old man shut the draw with force. He was frustrated. He knew kids teased John. But he never heard about anything being physical. John never complained about being in pain or anyone bullying him. There was so many questions Mr. Egbert had that just could be answered until John woke up. And the unknown attacker will be punished.

See, the high school John attended had recently started to replace their failing security system. And the wing in which John was found had just had old security removed. The new system put in right away the next day. Although to the misfortune of John the whole ordeal wasn't caught on any camera.

The school have been questioning some students that had a class in that wing during the time. To their luck a student came to them within minutes of announcing the investigation the day after John was attacked. The student told the police about seeing John in a different bathroom with a broken nose. He said John didn't say anything about it just corrected the kid on his name.

On the second day of the investigation a bus driver came to the police concerned that a student pushed out of her bus might of been the unconscious John. She was brought in to the hospital where Mr. Egbert gave her permission to see John just incase it wasn't him. It was.

The investigation continued the next day with the police, along with Mr. Egbert watching the bus tapes from that day. Indeed it was John. Although the other boy's identity yet to be discovered.

Today will later be filled with Coach Phillips and the school nurse coming to see John. Much to John's dad's dislike he allowed it. Considering the fact if it wasn't for Coach, John might not be here.

* * *

It was around one o'clock when Coach walked in to the hospital room. He entered silently, hoping to see the smiling boy he saw in the gym 5th period everyday. But felt his body temperature drop when he saw the machines hooked up to the 15 year old boy.

"Hello," Mr. Egbert greeted the man, " You must be Coach Philips."

"Call me Coach. Everyone does. Well not everyone," Coach thought about how respectful John was of adults.

"I'm John's dad, Douglas Charles, but just call me Doug," Mr. Egbert sat awkwardly in his chair.

"Your son is the only person who doesn't call me Coach," the young gym teacher sat in the empty chair in the corner.

"Oh."

"No matter how many times I told him to call me coach he would say 'Yes Mister Coach Philips.' It drove me crazy sometimes."

Mr. Egbert shook his head, " Sounds like my son. Managing to be polite yet annoying. Sometimes he did it knowingly."

Silence grew between the two. Both unsure what to say. Both not having to say much.

"Thank you."

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you for saving John. I don't know what I would do without him," Mr. Egbert looked Coach in the eyes.

"Don't. I didn't do that much," coach shook his head.

"No. If you didn't act the way you did John wouldn't be here. John is my little rock. He keeps grounded. If I didn't have him around I would fall to pieces."

* * *

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] and tentacleTherapist [TT] at 16:20 -

TG: hey guys. I finally was able to gain contact with John.

GG: Really! Thats great!

TT: And what did you two talk about?

TG: Well

TG: It wasn't actually John.

GG: oh no.

TT: I don't think I completely understand. Who did you gain contact with then?

TG: Mr. Egbert

GG: John's dad, right?

TG: yea

TT: Dave, you seem very not you right now. What happened when you talked to John's father?

GG: oh no. This must be bad. It's taking him a while to type.

TG: four days ago John was found not breathing and beaten pretty bad in his school's bathroom. He was brought back but is currently in a coma. There are no signs of him waking up anytime soon. Mr. Egbert and I have talked and I was able to convince him to allow me and my bro to go and stay with John when he is unable to. Since I can just be home schooled there too. He has also agreed to help fly

you guys out to come for John's birthday in 12 days. Even if John isn't awake he plans to have a little get together at the hospital.

TG: I'm literally crying.

GG: who would do that?

TG: I have no fucking idea.

TT: Am I able to call John's father and ask him a few questions?

TG: He told me all he knows if it is about John.

GG: What is exactly wrong with him?

TG: he has almost 30 stitches

3 broken ribs

A broken nose

A shit ton of bruises

And he was found with water in his lungs

TT: Who saved him?

TG: This guy that goes by the name coach. He asked Mr. Egbert not tell anyone. Not even John.

GG: can we meet um coach?

TG: no.

TT: how's Mr. Egbert?

TG: my bro talked to him for a while about our visits. Bro asked about how he was doing. Went on about how he isn't sure what to do with out his little rock.

GG: do you think John is dreaming?

TG: He always is.

TT: He never stops.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go the third chapter. um I don't think I did rose or jade any justice but that was the best I could do. I hope you enjoyed.

oh and there is this little button calling you and it wants you to review. they really make me want to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

Learning To Walk Again- Chapter 4- Happy Birthday John.

* * *

Mr. Egbert picked up Dave and Bro from the airport on April sixth. He then drove them to his house. Dave and Bro were sharing the guest room. Which was located next to John's bedroom. Dave placed his suitcase on the dresser and observing the room.

"It's almost ten. Mr. Egbert will be leaving for work around six. I think I'll make us breakfast around 8 and then leave around ten to see John," Bro messed up his little brother's hair.

"How long can we stay tomorrow?" Dave pushed Bro away.

"John's dad said visiting hours are 9 to 10. He also said that we may want to leave when the nurse Clara comes to change the sheets and wash John up," Bro said unpacking his bag a little.

"Bro what if I can't like look at him?" Dave sat on the Queen sized bed.

"Then we can go to the cafe. Or come back here. You still have school work to do," Bro grabbed a pillow off the bed, "I'm going to crash on the couch. Come and get me if you need me."

* * *

"Alright little bro he's in room 216. You ready?" Bro said looking down at Dave.

"Yeah."

The two Striders walked to the room. Dave opened the door slowly. He tried to take a step back but Bro grabbed his shoulder leading him in. Dave walked slowly towards John's bed. He patted John's hand lightly hoping for a reaction. Dave looked at the machines on either side of the bed.

"You get use to the beeping after a while. Although the tubes always make me feel uncomfortable but it seems to help talking to him," a female voice said. Dave turned around to see a woman with long loosely curled blonde hair dressed in scrubs with a name tag that read "Clara."

"I'm Clara," she said grabbing the clipboard off the edge of the bed.

"I'm Bro he's Dave," said Bro from the chair in the corner of the room.

"Do we have to leave?" Dave asked.

"Oh no. I'm just checking to see if anything happened last night. Looking for any changes," Clara flipped the page.

"Did you, um say you talked to John?" Dave said awkwardly.

"I tend to do that when I'm assigned to a coma patient. Not usually when family members are around. I don't think they would enjoy it very much," Clara placed the clipboard back where it was, "I'll be back later."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

"See ya."

"Bro," Dave looked down at his friend.

"Yes?" Bro stretched out in his seat.

"What if he doesn't-" Dave was cut off.

"He will. No doubt about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

It was now the day before John's birthday and many things had happened in the past 5 days. Dave spent plenty of time in John's room. Doing school work and talking to Clara and John. Although John was still unconscious. It was almost 3:00 and Rose and Jade will arrive at the hospital soon. Dave sat in his usual seat next to John and Clara was busy redressing the cuts on John's upper arm. Which had around 15 stitches in it and received a surgery to remove mirror bits.

"Hey Clara," David said.

"Yes Dave?" Clara looked up at Dave.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Dave asked.

"Well, tomorrow I have to work 8:30 to 9 although its my birthday," Clara placed John's arm down.

"It's John's birthday tomorrow, too. We, me, his dad, bro, and our friends Rose and Jade, are going to be here from 8 to 10 if you aren't busy I mean," Dave said.

"Is there going to be cake?" Clara smiled.

"Much to John's dislike, yes."

"See you then," Clara waved leaving the room.

A few minutes later Jade stood frozen in the doorway of John's hospital room. The teenage girl stared at her friend laying in the bed. Rose, who entered the room fully, slowly guided Jade to the bed. Jade sniffled as she stepped closer.

"Harley he's not dead. it's like John is really really tired and taking one long ass nap,' Dave said trying to make her feel better.

"David! What if John's father walked in right now, he is just down the hall," Rose stated.

"He would probably laugh like he did the first time I said that to him," Dave said as plopped into his seat,

"Listen guys John wouldn't want us to be moping around. He would want us happy. So if I have to crack a joke here and there don't get over emotional."

"Dave," Rose warned.

"You're right Dave. John wouldn't want us to mope. But he looks so different then I thought," Jade said smiling slightly.

"The tubes," Dave muttered.

"It is a terrifying concept, to see someone whom you care so deeply for in such a disastrous state. To think what could make, our dear friend like this," Rose said taking the chair Mr. Egbert usually sat in.

"Never thought it would be John. He's so nice and caring," Jade pulled a chair next to Dave and sat in it.

* * *

April 13, 2011 John Egbert laid, unconscious, in a hospital bed. That day was his 15th birthday. His dad, friends, Dave, Rose, and Jade, and Dave's Bro were sitting around john's bed telling stories about John just trying to celebrate his birthday. it was around 9:10 when the door opened.

"Hi everyone,' Clara said entering the room.

"Hi Clara," Mr. Egbert and Bro both said.

" Hello," laughed Rose and Jade, who were trying to contain their laughter from the story that was just told.

"Happy Birthday Clara!" dave shouted excitedly.

"Thank you Dave," she walked over sitting on the armrest of Dave's chair.

"We got a surprise for you," Dave got up and pulled the eating tray over in front of Clara. Where Clara say a small circle cake. On the top read, "Happy Birthday John," in big green writing and in small pink lettering was, "And Clara too!"

"Thank you," Clara said watching Dave light the candles.

"No problem and we all have agreed to you blowing out the candles because well john kind of can't. and its your birthday too," Dave finished.

Clara smile, "That's very kind of you all." everyone smiled as they started singing happy birthday to clara and john. Clara closed her eyes blowing out the candles after the song ending making a wish.

"What did you wish for?" dave asked cutting the cake.

"If I told you it might not come true," Clara smiled.

"Any hints?" Jade asked.

" Nope."

The group of six sat around John talking and eating cake. and just overall enjoying each other. There a few first things that happened in that short period time. Mr. Egbert smiled and laughed for the first time since John was in his coma. Jade was holding back tears from seeing John. Dave didn't try to make everyone happy they did it themselves. And with all this happiness no one ever notice the beeping on John's monitors slowly become to regular speed.

At least until they heard gaging.

* * *

**A/N-****Oh my gosh that chapter was like so hard for me to write and the next is even harder. So I'm giving you guys this a day early because I had nothing batter to do. I hope I did the beta kids better this time around. My friend helped me with Rose like a lot. the reviews are really great so keep them a coming. So I also would like to let you know that school starts Thurs day. That's like 3ish days away. Updates might become every 2 weeks instead of week.**

**So go and take a little adventure to the review box down below. It's a fun and magical world full or letters and words that help me know what you, the readers, want. So go to the review box today, or now, but not later.**

**-Ameggy26**


End file.
